Logan the Depressed
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Every year Logan never gets a Valentine's Day gift. What makes this year so different? They all catch up to him. Will the boy that has a crush on him step up to help? Rate/Review SLASH-ALERT! Rated M for safety
1. The Feeling of Emptiness

**Hello! I have aLOT of hopes for this fanfic. I mean I think this will be my best :3~!**

Logan woke up and groaned. He looked at the wall his bed was touching, and frowned. It was one day before Valentine's Day. Carlos would be out buying a gift for Stephine, James for the girl he's dating at the time, and Kendall would be buying a gift for Camille, Jo, and Stephine. He'd buy all three of them gifts because he was sweet. He had the heart of a saint, and everyone knew it. He broke up with Jo, yet he was still great friends with her.

"Why do I care where they are anyway? I won't get a single card." He thought to himself. "Like every year.." He said aloud.

"What about every year?" Carlos said.

Logan jumped. "Jeeze! Don't sneak up on me!" Logan said, then he realised he was still in his bed. "Oh, sorry.. I'm just jumpy. Every year I feel horrible before Valentine's Day."

"Why's that?" Carlos asked. He always had a knack for sounding so energetic. It was kind of refreshing.

"I dunno. I just don't like it. I get sick off chocolate and don't eat dinner. And then you see all these couples holding hands a day before they should be.." He trailed off.

Carlos smiled. "Yeah, last year I ate so much chocolate I wasn't even in the mood for corndogs! crazy right?" He asked.

Logan faked a chuckle. He'd had practice because people were always forgetting something. _"Oh, happy-late-birthday, Logan! Sorry, I didn't know." _A random girl had said to him._ "Oh, I didn't see you there, want an invite? What? You're not coming to the biggest party of the year?" _A boy about his age had asked him. He turned him down because he didn't notice him. He'd only asked because he was being nice. And the worst, _"Oh, Logan! Would you mind staying here and waiting for the delivery guy? I need to get a date to prom." _James had said.

Carlos must not have noticed. He got up, walked to the bathroom, and took a shower.

Logan sighed. He'd put on the same act everyday. _"I need new friends." _He'd say. But he was always lying. He couldn't ask for friends as good as Carlos, James, and Kendall. It wasn't that he couldn't _ask_. It was he_ couldn't. _Period. If they knew who he was, they probably wouldn't be his friends for much longer. He was gay. He'd always blame that on everything he did. _"You're a virgin because you're gay. Not even a guy wants to sleep with you." Everything._ Even if it was he didn't have a dollar to give a homeless man. _"It's fate. He doesn't want a dollar from someone as disgusting as you." _He thought to himself.

He got up and got dressed. He'd taken a shower the night before. He decided not to gel his hair either. _"They won't notice anyway." He reasoned._

After he made breakfast, he called everyone in. Katie looked up at the boy and smiled. "I like your hair, Logan." She said.

Logan smiled. It was a genuine smile. Katie was the only person that actually noticed everything. _"I bet if I cut myself, she'd be the first to notice." _He thought to himself.

After breakfast, everyone left. Everyone except Logan. He sat in his room and read his book. _"I wonder what it'd be like if I had a life like Zeke.. He gets the love his life. And he's not an abomination." _He thought to himself. (1)

He read the book aloud and didn't even realise it. Katie was in the door.

"Logan. What's up." She said.

He quickly put the book down and patted a seat beside him.

"Nothing, what makes you think that?" He asked.

"Everything. I know you're sad about something. At breakfast you were starring at your empty spoon and making a disgusted face. What's wrong?" She asked.

This happened a lot. He'd vent to Katie. She was probably the only person who knew he was gay.

"Who are you crushing on?" She asked through his daydream.

"N-no one." He countered.

"Yes you are. Who is it?" She asked, sympathy riddled her voice.

"Promise me you won't hate me?" He asked.

"Promise." She whispered.

"K-Kendall.." He whispered.

Katie just smiled sympathetically. "He'd suit you. You should act on it." She urged.

"He'd never like anyone.. disgusting like me." He reasoned.

"He dated Jo." She said with a smug grin on her face.

This did help him a little. "But.. It's Valentine's Day-" He was cut off by a gasp.

"That's it. I'll make you a bet. If you get one gift tomorrow, you have to ask him." She said.

"How'd you know I never got gifts.." He whimpered.

"Luck. You always talk about if someone gave you an invite to something, yes, pity, I know Logan." She said as she ignored his opening mouth.

"But, if you talk about invites, you'd have talked about cards. So I threw it out. I win. Bet me." She said.

Logan smiled evilly. This was a bet he could and _would_win. He reached out a hand a shook her hand. "Deal." He hissed.

_The next morning:_

Logan got up, and automatically realised two things. Carlos was gone and it was Valentine's Day. He looked at Carlos' bed, and there was a note on it.

_"I'm going to be gone until late. I'm taking Stephine everywhere she's ever wanted." _Logan couldn't help but smile. He could hear Carlos' child-like voice.

He walked into the living room and found no one was home. He smiled. "Katie said I have to get a gift. I don't have to leave. They come to me." He reasoned.

He picked up two of his books and went to the couch. After a few hours, he finished. The first three pages he made predictions. _"I bet they get killed." _He pointed to a name. _"I bet those two get married." _He thought as he pointed out two more names. (2)

At 8:00, no one was home. He closed his book and smirked. "I win." He hissed.

He walked back into his room, put his books away, and showered. After a nice long shower, he checked the clock. "9:25" It read.

"Shit! I was in there for an hour and twenty minutes!" He gasped. He recovered and put on fresh pajamas. After he settled himself in bed, he went to sleep.

_In the morning:_

Logan woke up feeling like he was hit by a bus. _"Why do I feel so bad?" _He thought. He got up and trudged to the kitchen. It was six in the morning, an hour before everyone got up. He felt like his lungs were on fire. He wrote a note and put it on the counter. He grabbed his coat and ran off to the park.

When he got there, he laid on the grass. He inhaled roughly. It was like couldn't get enough air in him. Not like he was suffocating, like he was _empty._

He shook it off and watched the sunset.

_7:00 With Kendall:_

Kendall woke up and smiled. The night before went perfectly. Everyone he knew got a fake rose, and a brownie. It took him until midnight to get finished. Only one person didn't get one. Logan. He _couldn't _give one to him. Because he knew he didn't want it? No. Because he was disgusting? No. Because Kendall hated Logan? No.

Kendall had a crush on Logan. He had for months. He couldn't do anything about it. He was straight, while Kendall was gay. _"He'd leave here as soon as I said it." _He got up and went to the kitchen. He picked up the note that was waiting on the counter.

_"Everyone, I went to the park for some air. I have my cellphone. If anyone needs anything, don't hesitate to call." _It said. He opened the fridge and heard tapping. He turned around to be met by glaring Mrs. Knight. "Why?" She uttered.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Logan. Why didn't you get him a gift?" She asked, her lips pursing.

"Mom, I've told you why. I can't! I told you, the first time I get him a gift other than christmas, is the day I confess to him." He growled.

"You should have given him something. An unsigned card and say it was from Camille, something." She said. "He didn't get a _thing." _She hissed.

"That's impossible. Everyone loves Logan!" He reassured.

"Is it Logan they love, or the boy he's always with?" She countered, starring straight at Kendall.

"Notice. If he ever leaves the apartment, you and him are always together. You and me both know he isn't getting air. You aren't with him, and he's out of the apartment." She said.

Realization hit Kendall like a bag of bricks. "Oh god.." He muttered. "I'll be right back." He said as he grabbed his coat.

"No you won't." She said as she grabbed his arm.

"Why! He's sad!" He yelled.

"He's depressed." Katie correct and she lead Carlos and James into the kitchen by their ears.

"These two didn't get him a gift either." She said.

"I was gone until one A.M. with Stephine! I only got her a gift. What's your excuse?" Carlos hissed out.

"I didn't get anyone a gift. I had a date with someone." James said coolly

"Well. Your best friend is depressed now." Mrs Knight said.

"He can't be! He's always so happy!" Carlos countered.

"No. It's not just everyday thing. It's holidays. He gets one gift a year. Christmas. He's never gotten a Valentine's Day gift. Ever." She breathed.

"That's impossible!" James spat.

"Yeah! Everyone loves Logan!" Carlos finished.

Kendall slapped his forehead. "Is it him they love, or the pretty boy." Kendall said with a point at James. "Or the one always doing crazy stunts?" He said with another point, this one at Carlos.

Realization hit them. "Oh snap!" They gasped.

"Now, theres only one thing you can all do. Make it up to him." Mrs. Knight said.

As soon as the sentence left her mouth, Kendall smiled. "Oh, we will. Carlos! You go get three box of chocolates." He said as he handed him twenty dollars. "James, you go fill up the BTR-mobile with gas." He said as he handed James both forty dollars and the keys.

The two nodded and left.

"Katie. Call Logan and tell him you need his help. In his room." He said.

"Okay.." Katie said as she whipped out her phone.

**o-o what is Kendall planning? Sorry! In advance. I had this AWESOME plan to have Logan be.. sad.. depressed. EVERYthing that makes him look like he's covering it up, but I'm reading it over, and its not working. So! Hope everyone likes it as is. Chapter two will be better then one. Promise.**

**(1) Reference to "Big Time Harassment" Logan's reading a book and says " Zeke's about to confess to Leona." Which means Zeke would be heterosexual, only adding to his sadness for being homosexual (I HATE the word "fag" "queer" [unless its actual meaning and not used as an insult] or "gay") .-. Oh! and the book he's reading isn't real. I put the names in off the top of my head. If theres a real book with those two characters, and they actually confess, someone pm me. I will buy it and read it.**

**(2) Referring to (1), I don't like placing names that aren't part of the series in my fanfics. It makes me think "You're bedazzling the stories, yaoi."**


	2. The Feeling of Love

**._. Lately I've been wondering "Am I good enough to keep writing fanfics? I've written 20 and they all suck." I've _noticed _that they all went down quality wise. I'm very sorry. Hope everyone can forgive me! I'll try and be better.**

Kendall got inside the room Logan and Carlos shared. He pressed himself against the wall and waited. He was on the wall the door was on, so Logan wouldn't see him when he walked in. He was thinking about what he did to Logan. He was so _stupid._

He snapped out of all thoughts as he heard the door of 2J open. He bent forward slightly and tackled Logan as soon as he came through the door.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped. He wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and his legs around his waist.

Logan just let out a squeak. "W-what'd you do?" He managed.

"I didn't get you a gift!" He yelled into his shirt.

Logan sighed. "It's okay." He said.

"No, it isn't." Kendall said in a serious tone. "Let me make it up to you." He said.

Logan's eyes widened. "H-how?" He said.

"Wanna go out on a date? I know you're straight.. If you want it can be 'hanging out' but-" He was cut off by a giggling Logan.

"You think I'm straight?" He said.

Kendall perked up. He got off Logan, pulled him up, and hugged him. "So is that a yes?" He gasped.

"S-sure." He said.

Kendall chuckled. "This will be the best date of your life, or I'll hurl myself off the roof." He said.

Logan stood there and stared. _"It will be, because you're the one taking me on the date." _He thought.

James and Carlos came through the door and ran over to Logan and squished him into a hug.

"We're sorry!" They cried. "If theres anything you need just ask!" Carlos yelled.

"Uh.. actually.." he said as he pointed at James. "I could use your help with picking some clothes out for a date." He said. He pointed at Carlos and smiled. "And would you drive me?"

They both nodded vigorously.

"Who's your date?" James asked.

Logan bit his lips and pointed at Kendall.

Carlos and James smiled and bounced with joy. "Finally." They both said.

_A few hours later:_

Logan put some gel into his hair and spiked it up slightly. The best date of his life was about to happen. He could be stabbed and killed, yet it'd still be the best. How? This was his first date. And it was with the person he wanted to date the most.

He looked himself over in the mirror and smiled. He was wearing a blue and black checkered sweater vest, a white long sleeve shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans. He walked out of the bathroom and walked into James' and Carlos' room. "How do I look?" He asked.

James got up and circled the pale boy. "Perfect." He said. Carlos got off the bed and joined the two.

"You ready?" He asked. Logan nodded and followed him to the living room where Kendall was waiting. He was wearing a black opened vest, a white tank top under it, light blue skinny jeans and black converse.

Kendall laced their fingers together and walked out the door, followed by Carlos.

Carlos drove them to the restaurant they wanted and dropped them off. "I'll be back in an hour." He said.

After the car drove off, Logan felt sick. "Uh Ken-" He was cut off by Kendall's lips. All the feelings of sickness and sadness flushed out of Logan.

Kendall and Logan walked to the restaurant hand in hand. As soon as they were seated, Kendall grew a lop-sided grin.

"Now, for the cheesy romantic questions." Kendall said. "Whats your favorite hobby?" Kendall asked.

Logan giggled. "Reading." He said. "And yourself?" Logan asked.

"Hockey." He said simply. "What's your favorite book?" Kendall asked.

"I don't really have one, I just likes books with a good plot twist. You have one?" Logan asked.

"Green Eggs and Ham?" Kendall asked more then said.

Logan giggled again. Kendall couldn't help but smile.

After their food was eaten, they paid and walked out of the restaurant. The two found a bench and waited for Carlos to arrive.

"K-Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"T-thanks." He said. He was thanking him because the empty feeling he had this morning was gone. Was it heart ache? He thought it had to be. But what ever it was, it was gone for good.

Kendall just smiled. The two looked into each others eyes, and they both leaned in for a kiss. When their lips made contact, they both felt sparks. When they pulled away, Logan was the first to speak.

"Best first date ever." He said.

"And hopefully the first of many." Kendall added. Logan nodded, and their lips met again.


End file.
